I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Genevieve05
Summary: Lois and Clark are adjusting to their lives together with Clark's new role as Superman and do their best to try and find some time together at Christmas and create some new traditions, but nothing is going as planned since Clark has to fulfill his duties


**Title:** I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author: **Genny (Genevieve)

**Rating:** G

**Placement:** What would be Christmas time in season 11 (if there were a season 11)

**Comments: **A simple Christmas oneshot I wrote as a gift for my secret Santa over at KSite, LoveHurts38, I hope you like it, Merry Christmas.

**Summary: **Lois and Clark are adjusting to their lives together with Clark's new role as Superman and do their best to try and find some time together at Christmas and create some new traditions, but nothing is going as planned. Clark had to rush off to fulfill his Superman duties, leaving Lois alone for the past 4 days and wondering if Clark will make it home in time for Christmas Day since it is now Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Lois sat in the living room of the apartment her and Clark rented in Metropolis listening to the Christmas songs that played on the radio as she flipped through her interview notes and tried to dig up a phone number for another one of her sources at the police department. Where was Jeff when she needed him, or better yet Clark? Clark never forgot any of the phone numbers of their contacts at the police department and she always did. If only Clark were there with her she would have this story finished and emailed to her editor by now, but unfortunately she knew why Clark couldn't be there helping her.<p>

The past week had been the week from hell. People always said Christmas time was the worst time of the year for accidents, but she never really believed it until now. The police chief had seen Clark more that week than she had and now here it was December 24th and Clark wasn't home. This was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a married couple, but when she married Clark she also married his alter ego, Superman. Lois thought of what the General once told her, _"When you marry a hero that means you aren't his first priority, the world is." _Of course the General was talking in the sense of soldiers, but his words kind of applied to her situation. She knew she was a main priority to Clark, but she also knew the protecting the world was a priority too. Unfortunately Superman was pretty much married to the world and at that moment the world needed Superman more than she needed Clark. She understood that the world needed and would always need Superman and because of that their time together would be limited, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her a little. She loved Clark and what he did, she didn't understand how his heart could be so big that he cared for every single person in Metropolis and still was able to love her, but he did and he proved that to her every minute they were together. Clark's compassion for people was one of the things that made Lois love him, so why was she upset? It wasn't the fact that he was out there saving the people who looked up to him, but in the end she decided it was the fact that it was Christmas Eve and Clark, her husband, wasn't with her that bothered her. Sometimes sharing him with the world wasn't easy.

Lois quickly fumbled through her notes again to take her mind off her husband. She needed something to distract her. The more she thought about him the harder it was to concentrate on her work. She missed him. She missed everything about him, the way he smelled, the feel of his arms as they wrapped around her in an embrace that always made her feel warm, safe and protected. She missed the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. What she wouldn't do to steal one minute with him.

"_You're listening to 104.7 WPKRZ Metropolis' #1 radio station," _the radio announcer said as the next song began to play.

"_I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me..."_

Lois' eyes suddenly filled with tears. When she had last seen Clark 4 days ago, he had promised her that he would be home for Christmas. She didn't hold him to that promise, she knew she couldn't, but the song left a bitter feeling in her. She didn't really know if Clark was okay, the only thing she had heard of him was the same thing Metropolis heard whenever he made a save and the news covered it. That was it.

A tear rolled down Lois' cheek as she grabbed the pillow made from her 8th grade concert t-shirt from beside her and held it close. It wasn't much, but the pillow always made her feel closer to Clark whenever he was gone.

She gently laid her notes on the couch behind her as she looked over at the tree in the corner and thought back to the day she and Clark had cut it down.

"_I really don't see why we had to come all the way to Smallville to get a Christmas tree," Lois commented as she and Clark drove the truck over bumpy terrain as they searched for the perfect tree in the woods near the Kent Farm._

"_It's a Kent family tradition, you're a Kent now," Clark smiled. _

"_Lane-Kent," Lois corrected as Clark smiled again._

"_Right. Anyway, it's a family tradition and you're part of the family now."_

"_And happy to be," Lois smiled at Clark as she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_I'm sure your family had traditions," Clark commented._

"_I wouldn't count Christmas dinner at the Base's Mess Hall a tradition."_

"_Didn't your family do anything special for Christmas?" Clark asked._

"_We visited Uncle Gabe, Aunt Moira and Chloe every year," Lois shrugged. "My dad wasn't big on family traditions, especially after my mom died. The only traditions I really know are the ones your parents introduced me to."_

"_Well, why don't we start some of our own traditions?" Clark suggested._

"_Like cutting a tree in Smallville when we live in Metropolis?" Lois asked._

"_Sure," Clark laughed as he suddenly pulled the truck over._

"_Why are we stopping?"_

"_We're going to pick out a tree," Clark said as he hopped out of the cab and grabbed Lois' hand and pulled her across the bench seat so that she could hop out of the cab on the driver's side. Clark grabbed the axe out of the back of the truck and hung it over his shoulder as he began to lead Lois into the woods._

"_Why do we need an axe? You are super remember? You can just hit a tree and knock it down with your fist."_

"_Where's the fun in that?" Clark asked with a boyish smile as he looked at Lois._

Lois smiled to herself as she thought of that day. She remembered helping Clark pick the perfect tree and watching him as he cut it down and the drive back to Metropolis with it strapped down in the back of the truck. If someone had told her 8 years ago when she first met Clark Kent that she would be married to him she would have laughed and told them they were crazy, but here she was and she couldn't imagine a more perfect place for her. Sure Clark could be the biggest nerd on the planet, but no one made Lois feel the way he did. He was her best friend and her home. She couldn't imagine going through the rest of her life without him by her side, which was why nights like this were particularly hard. When she felt alone Clark knew how to comfort her, but when she felt alone because Clark wasn't with her there wasn't much she could do.

Lois' mind wandered back to that day when they finally got the tree inside the apartment which was an adventure in itself, she still had no idea how they were going to get it back out now that it was in, and how they finally found the perfect place to set it up and decorate it.

"_How does that look?" Clark asked as he floated in the air, adjusting the tree as Lois advised him._

"_A little to the left," Lois said as Clark moved it over. "Perfect!"_

_Clark set the tree down and floated over to where Lois was, landing beside her. "It looks good," he nodded. "Let's get it decorated."_

_Lois watched Clark as he picked up a box and started pulling lights from it, then she picked up a box of her own and looked through it. "Smallville, have you seen a small box that came in the mail from the base the General is stationed at on it?"_

"_Kitchen counter," Clark answered as he finished wrapping a set of lights on the tree then looked at Lois as she headed to the counter and picked up the box._

"_Should I be worried?" Lois asked holding the box up for Clark to see._

_Clark gave Lois a quizzical look as he began to walk toward her. "What do you mean?"_

"_Oh come on, Mr. X-Ray Vision, is there something bad in the box?" Lois asked as Clark looked down at the box and did a quick scan._

"_Just a Christmas ornament," Clark answered with a smile._

"_Oh," Lois said then pulled the tape off the package and pulled out the ornament which was wrapped in bubble wrap to keep it safe. Lois let out a sudden gasp as she saw the ornament, her eyes began to brim with tears._

"_What is it?" Clark asked as he stepped around the counter and placed his hand on Lois back and picked up the note that had been included in the package as Lois continued to look at the ornament. "Dear Lois, Since you and Clark will be spending your first Christmas together as a married couple I thought it was only fitting that I send you the first ornament your mother and I bought when we were newly weds. I know you'll remember this from your childhood more than your sister as your mother always liked to hang it on the top of the tree close to the star. Cherish the time you and Clark have together, especially during the holidays. Love, Dad," Clark read as he looked at Lois who was still staring at the gold ornament with two tiny figurines of a man holding a woman._

"_I can't believe he kept it," Lois whispered. "I haven't seen this thing in years. I always thought he threw it out or gave it away with a lot of mom's other things."_

"_Why don't we hang it on the tree, close to the top," Clark smiled as Lois looked at him with a smile._

"_Smallville, I know it's a lot to ask..."_

"_Lois I would do anything for you."_

"_Hear me out," Lois said before she continued. "I know you're Superman and the world needs you a lot, but can you please make sure you're here with me for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?"_

_Clark smiled sympathetically. "Lois, I promise you, I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me."_

_Lois smiled as she laid her head to rest against Clark's chest. Clark never made a promise to her he didn't think he could keep so she felt fairly confident that he would be there._

Clark had promised he would be with her on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and he had been doing everything he could to create traditions for them and make their first Christmas special, but when the world started crying out a few days ago he had no choice but go. He couldn't ignore all the cries for help and Lois would never ask him too. She didn't expect him to hold his promise now, but still she wished he could be there with her. She wondered where he was and if he was safe. No matter how many times he told her not to worry she couldn't help it, he may be Superman, but that didn't mean he was invincible and there were many people who would hurt him if given the chance, all they would have to do was find out his weakness.

"Please be safe, Clark," Lois whispered as she walked to the window and looked out thinking of her husband. All she wanted was to see him.

* * *

><p>Clark flew toward the cries for help. He was mentally and physically exhausted, but he had to keep going and pushing himself on, Metropolis needed him. 4 days now he had been flying and saving people, no breaks, no Lois. He hadn't seen her once in 4 days and he missed her more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to be in her arms and feel her embrace. Normally he would steal a few moments with her here and there, but it was impossible this time. Every time he saved one person another cried out and all seemed to require his attention, these weren't normal circumstances when he could decide the police could handle it without him. His whole body ached to be close to Lois at that moment. What made it worse was the familiarity of the area, he was only 2 blocks from their apartment and yet he couldn't go to her. Not yet. Not when there was work to be done.<p>

He missed her so much he could almost hear her voice, taste her lips and smell that heavenly smell that surrounded her.

"_Thump thump... Thump thump..." _

There it was again, that faint beat he heard whenever he thought of Lois. He wasn't 100% sure, but her suspected it was Lois' heartbeat, he just didn't understand why he had been hearing it so much lately, especially when he wasn't concentrating on it, not that he was complaining. Hearing it let him know that she was safe and that brought a comfort to him.

"_Thump thump..."_

He inhaled as the sound relaxed him, but suddenly the overwhelming sound of sirens filled the air reminding him of what he was doing and he realized how close he was to the crime scene that required his attention.

Clark flew up behind the two police cars that were now chasing a stolen vehicle, passing over the two as he set his sights on the black car that was zigzagging through traffic.

Clark closed his eyes for a split second when all of a sudden the screech of brakes and blast of a car horn snapped him back to attention. He pushed forward with a blast of energy, slamming his two fists through the roof of the car to make a sort of handles so that he had a place to grab onto then he flew up with the car, pulling it off the road so that no other drivers or pedestrians lives would be put in danger.

The people applauded as the police cars slowed to a stop and Clark landed, holding the car over his head like it was nothing more than a light dumbbell.

"I think these two will think again before they drive over the speed limit," Clark commented as several police officers jumped out of their cars and ran to Clark, ready to arrest the culprits as he gently laid the car down beside himself.

The crowd clapped as a few officers pulled the two criminals from the car and placed them under arrest.

"Thank you, Superman," the police chief said as he looked to Clark.

Clark smiled and gave a nod. "All in a days work," he said then leapt up into the sky, flying off into the night once again.

* * *

><p>"<em>This just in, Superman just stopped a high speed police chase not far from Acker and Edmund Street," <em>the radio announcer commented snapping Lois attention back to the radio.

"Clark," she whispered.

"_The police chief says, 'Thanks to Superman, no lives were lost and the police were able to make an arrest'. Isn't that amazing? A source also tells us that Superman told the police chief that it's 'All in a days work'. Superman has really been busy this past few days."_

"Way to go, baby," Lois whispered with a smile. Despite how much she missed him when he was gone, Lois was always proud of Clark and the fact that he saved everyone he could.

"_We're going to take things back with an oldie from Elvis Presley, 'Santa, Bring My Baby Back To Me',"_ the radio jockey said as the song began to play.

"_Santa, bring my baby back to me, Santa, bring my baby back to me. I don't need a lot of presents, to make my Christmas bright. I just need my baby's arms, all around me tight, Oh Santa, hear my plea. Santa, bring my baby back to me..."_

"Really?" Lois asked looking to the radio.

"Are they choosing songs to make you miss someone special, Miss Lane?"

Lois' head shot up at the sound of Clark's voice and she turned to see the man it had come from. A smile came to Lois face as she saw Clark standing behind her, still in his Superman suit.

"Smallville," Lois sighed as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.

Clark smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lois. If there were a way to physically pull her closer he would do it. He had longed to be with her for days and now here she was in his arms where she belonged.

"I've missed you," Clark whispered.

"I've missed you too," Lois said as she pulled back to look at Clark's face. "You're tired," Lois commented as she took in Clark's exhausted appearance.

"Just a little," Clark said as he tried not to worry her.

"Clark, I can tell you've worn yourself out."

"It doesn't matter, I'm here, I'm home now. I promised you I'd be home for Christmas and here I am," Clark stated as he and Lois both looked to the clock on the wall. 10:50 P.M.

"You even made it for some of Christmas Eve," Lois smiled as she looked back at Clark.

"I did what I could," Clark shrugged. "I just wish I could have been here for more of it. Some first Christmas, huh? Your husband shows up late and tired after not seeing you for 4 days."

"You're here now and that's all that matters to me. Its not how long you were here, but the fact that you are here," Lois smiled. "Clark, I could care less that you're late and tired. It could be 11:59 P.M and you could be sleeping on the couch and I'd still be happy you're here."

"I love you," Clark smiled as he leaned in and kissed Lois. "Speaking of the couch," Clark commented as he eyed the couch behind Lois.

"Superman, you're being very naughty. I'm a married woman," Lois said placing a hand on Clark's chest.

Clark smiled as he kissed Lois again.

"Oh, I've got something for you," Clark said as he suddenly pulled back from the kiss and super sped away then appeared again, dressed in his own clothes and holding a small box.

"You changed your clothes?"

"I just want to be Clark Kent tonight, not Superman," Clark stated. "Here," Clark held out the gift to Lois.

"It's not Christmas," Lois stated.

"I know, but in the spirit of starting new traditions I think we should start a tradition where we each open a gift on Christmas Eve," Clark said.

"Does that mean you want to open a gift?" Lois laughed.

"I don't have to," Clark said.

"Hang on," Lois said running to their bedroom and coming back with a box.

"What is it?" Clark asked taking the present from Lois.

"You didn't peek, Mr. X-Ray Vision?" Lois asked.

"I promise I didn't," Clark said holding up a hand. "Scout's honour."

"Well, open it," Lois encouraged as Clark tore the wrapping paper from the box that looked small in his hands and removed the lid. "Well?" Lois asked.

A smile came to Clark's mouth as he looked in the box, "A compass," he stated.

"Your mom told me it was a tradition for the men in your family to give their sons a compass on their wedding day. I know I'm not your dad and our wedding day is passed, but the compass is from him, I just found it and am giving it to you for him now."

"Did my mom explain to you the significance of the compass?"

"No," Lois shook her head.

"It's so you don't get lost on your way down the aisle or on your journey with your wife," Clark said looking at the compass as Lois watched him. "I think in my case the compass would be more to guide me home though because as long as I have you by my side I know I won't get lost. My journey is with you, beside you. My destiny may pull me away sometimes, but I will always find my way back to you and this compass is just a sign of that," Clark smiled as Lois smiled at him in return. "Why don't you open your gift?"

"Okay," Lois said as she began to pull the paper off the small box Clark had passed her.

"It's not much," Clark said, "But I wanted to give you something that would be a symbol of our first Christmas as Mr and Mrs Kent, something that would tie in with our new traditions."

"Lane-Kent," Lois corrected Clark.

"Right," Clark said.

"Clark," Lois smiled as she pulled out the blue ornament with Clark's family shield on it in red and blue and a card that read, 'To Lois, without you I'm lost, with you I know my destiny. I look forward to building many more memories and traditions with you. You make me feel normal and with you by my side, I'll never be alone. Love, Clark.'

Lois smiled at Clark before she grabbed him with both hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Clark asked as they broke the kiss.

"I love you," Lois stated as Clark smiled.

"I love you too," Clark smiled. "Now come on," he said as he led Lois to a wall hook and passed her jacket, gloves and scarf to her.

"What are we doing?" Lois asked.

"Taking advantage of whatever time we have together," Clark stated as he pulled on a jacket and slipped his feet into his shoes.

"Okay?" Lois hesitated as she slipped her arms into her jacket and pulled on her boots. "Oh," Lois said as Clark grabbed her hand and led her to the roof of their apartment building. "What are we doing?" Lois asked as Clark looked around the sky quickly then wrapped an arm around Lois.

"I'm going to take you flying, Miss Lane," Clark said as Lois smiled.

"Mrs Kent," Lois corrected her husband.

Clark smiled at Lois then looked up into the sky, leaping into the air with Lois holding on to him tightly.

For the first time in 4 days both felt complete. Nothing was better than the others loving embrace, there was comfort and security in the familiarity of each other's arms. If everything else faded away it wouldn't matter as long as they were together. From the moment they had met they had played a crucial role in each other's lives, whether they had wanted to admit it or not. They had never imagined that their paths were so entwined that they would share a destiny and would be there for each other through everything life threw at them, but here they were 8 years after that first day fate first threw them together, more in love than anyone, including themselves, had ever thought they would be. Their whole lives they had searched for their soulmates and now here they were, each a half to a whole.

Lois rested her cheek against Clark's chest as the wind blew her hair and Clark smiled down at her before he kissed the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Lois," he said with a smile as his and Lois eyes met.

"Merry Christmas, Smallville," Lois smiled up at him then she looked back down at the lights of Metropolis below them. Metropolis was settling in for a silent Christmas night.


End file.
